


photographs

by shattered_cup



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, but this would be placed before takayama leaves, i don't know if i'll ever continue this but i'll let it open just in case, i love birdmen and i just wanted to write something about two dumb boys, just some mindless fluff, let's assume this doesn't happen here sdjkfk, some pinning karasuma bc why not do it, they have their powers, this has been in my drafts for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_cup/pseuds/shattered_cup
Summary: It's Takayama's birthday, so his friends have a little party planned.
Relationships: Karasuma Eishi/Takayama Sou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	photographs

Takayama wasn’t the type of person to celebrate his birthday, in fact, he barely mentioned it once, when Karasuma asked him. But that was enough for him to start planning a party with the rest of the group. He wanted something small, because Takayama wasn’t the type to make a big deal out of anything, but Sagisawa, Umino and Kamoda disagreed. There were a lot of balloons involved too. Kamoda baked a strawberry cake and made cookies. Then the gift-giving started: Umino and Irene bought him a huge crow plushie with a grumpy, yet cute, face. The mental image of Takayama’s plain room having a big cute animal plushie in the middle made Karasuma hold his laughter.

“It was so cute! And it’s a black bird, kinda like us, you know?” Umino said with a huge smile. 

“I thought we said it reminded us of Ka-” Irene started saying, suddenly being interrupted by Umino’s elbow, who placed her hands on her hips in an attempt to dissimulate. “Anyway, we hope you like it!” said Irene.

“It's nice. Thank you.” Takayama smiled briefly. 

Kamoda gave him a wool red sweater. “You know, it’s been getting kinda cold, and I know you can use your bird powers but sometimes it’s nice to wear a warm sweater!” Takayama thanked him and tried it on.  _ It looks nice on him _ .

Karasuma thought his gift wasn’t very special or anything, but he was giving it to Takayama anyway. It was a very small phone from an old generation, nothing special, and a phone lanyard. 

“I’m tired of having to hold hands with people to send you a message if you’re god knows where,” he said, as Takayama opened his present. “And you’re very careless with things, so this way you won’t lose it.” He was looking at the cake, trying not to see the other boy’s reaction. 

“Thank you.” His voice sounded sincerely grateful (not that Takayama could be insincere), so he couldn’t help but to look at him. Takayama was looking back at him with a smile that made Eishi look away again. “I’ll call you, then.”

“Okay.” He replied, sounding a bit breathless. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “Sagisawa, it’s your turn!”

“Great!” The brunette boy grabbed a box and handed it to Takayama. “Not to brag, but this is probably the best present.” Everyone except Takayama rolled their eyes. He opened the present, revealing it was a digital compact camera. “You always take off and go to places by yourself, so you take some pictures now! Now you can get Karasuma to stop bothering about where you went. Maybe. Probably not considering his gift.”

“I just want to make sure he’s not dead or anything.” Karasuma replied.

“Sure.” Sagisawa said, raising an eyebrow. Karasuma just ignored him. “Now you can photograph every nice thing you see.” Takayama thanked him while looking at the camera with curiosity.

Kamoda’s cake was delicious, so much that Irene and Umino were fighting to get the last slices. 

“Hey! it’s Takayama’s birthday, idiots, he should save some for himself.” 

“I’ll save some for my grandfather, thanks.” Takayama smiled again, making Karasuma frown in response. 

“Whatever. Let’s just watch the movie Rei suggested.” Sagisawa beamed at his words and rushed to get his hard drive. It was a romantic comedy, which wasn’t surprising at all, but that never made it any easier for Karasuma to get interested in them. They were boring, people acted so stupid in those movies it made him angry. He complained at first, but then he just sank on the couch. Sagisawa would comment on almost every scene, so he just moved closer to Takayama, who was always silent during any kind of movie.

“So, did you have fun today?” He whispered, hoping the others wouldn’t hear him. Takayama nodded.

“I did. Thank you. For everything.” It took everything out of Karasuma to repress a screech.  _ Why does he have to say stuff like that?  _

“Don’t be stupid, it was everyone’s plan. I just told them the date.” Well, he had done a bit more than that, like planning some stuff, bought the ingredients for the cake, suggested the movie idea (and right now, he was regretting putting Sagisawa in charge of that), but he wasn’t gonna tell Takayama all of that.

“Ok. Thanks for remembering then. I’ll thank everyone too.” Karasuma nodded in agreement, and returned to watch the movie, which was still painfully boring. It was making it hard for him to keep his eyes open, even. Before he knew it, he fell asleep. The sound of everyone giggling started to wake him up. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the one taking the pictures.” Takayama’s voice sounded confused, as usual. Also, it sounded very loud, so much that his pillow vibrated a little when he spoke. He rubbed his eyes before sitting straight up, realizing that his pillow was Takayama’s chest. 

Sometimes he wondered how the human body worked. Because he swore his heart stopped for a second, yet the blood was rushing to his cheeks immediately. 

“Oh c’mon Takayama, I just borrowed it this time. It was an iconic photograph, you know.” Karasuma’s mind was just starting to make sense out of everything. But his brain was still a bit dizzy from the nap.

“What are you doing?” He groaned. He knew it was probably ridiculous trying to sound mad (even if he was genuinely annoyed), when his face felt red like a tomato. 

“Just teaching Takayama how to use his camera.” Said Sagisawa with a mischievous  smile. “Look at the picture I took. Cute, isn’t it?” The camera’s little screen had a picture of Karasuma resting on Takayama’s chest, mouth slightly open. The other boy had turned his body slightly, so Karasuma’s head could rest comfortably on him. He frowned and tried to take the camera away from Sagisawa’s hands, but failed. “Wow, you can’t delete it, it’s Takayama’s camera!” 

“Okay! Takayama, tell him to delete it!” He yelled at the boy next to him. Takayama looked calm as usual, as if he wasn't bothered at all by the situation. He looked at him for a moment before speaking.

“I want to keep some memories from today.” Karasuma’s mouth hung open while Irene and Sagisawa laughed at the boy’s response. 

“That’s a good one, Takayama.” Irene said. Karasuma sighed.  _ Whatever _ . He wanted to yell at everyone, especially Takayama, but it was his birthday after all. _ I just don’t understand why he would want to keep that, what an idiot. _

The party ended shortly after, with Takayama thanking everyone like he said he would. Everyone left except Karasuma, who promised Kamoda he would help him clean after, and Takayama.

“Today was super fun, right Takayama? Ei-chan is a great friend for planning it.” Kamoda said with a big smile. Takayama nodded. 

“I didn’t do much.” He responded, focusing on the dishes he was washing.

“I had a good time.” He smiled again.  _ Lots of smiles from Takayama today, uh. _ He was fumbling with the camera until Karasuma heard a click sound. 

“What was that?” He asked. 

“He took a picture of us doing the chores!” Kamoda replied. 

“I told you I wanted to keep some memories.”  _ Of course he actually meant that.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first Birdmen fanfic!! I just love these bird kids  
> I don't write that much, but any feedback is appreciated (especially because I tend to mess up when I write in English), and if you made this far, I hope you liked it!


End file.
